In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Many electronic devices may make use of different communication technologies. For example, electronic devices may communicate using Bluetooth technology. A Bluetooth device may communicate with one or more remote Bluetooth devices. The Bluetooth device may use pairing to establish a connection with a remote Bluetooth device. The Bluetooth device may store a profile for a paired device to facilitate subsequent connections.
The Bluetooth device may perform page scans to connect to a paired Bluetooth device. The page scans may be performed in a periodic manner, which may result in significant power consumption. The Bluetooth device may reduce battery power consumption by disabling page scans based on paired device configurations.